Midwest Wonderland
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Roadtrip to the Midwest going to Stan's house in Chicago for Christmas.
1. Trip Planning, Oklahoma, and Kansas

**Midwest Wonderland**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Trip Planning, Oklahoma, and Kansas**

 **This is the road trip to going through Oklahoma, Kansas, and Iowa and finally to Chicago to visit Stan's family for Christmas. Since the Mentalist has mentioned Iowa a couple of times and Grace is from Iowa as well as me, I wanted to do some showcasing of a few sights there that we are proud of including one that is in a famous movie. I'm doing this story in three chapters since I had to divide it up because it was going to be too long at one time. This is part of Our Life From Now On but I decided to have it a separate story. I decided to do something different for a Christmas story.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

December arrived with Jane and Lisbon planning their trip to Chicago. Lisbon got the hang of work again. She had been working cases, though some of the time she spent doing desk duty to ease her into field work. Stan had called and asked if they really were going to make it for Christmas. He said he would understand if they couldn't with the baby. Lisbon reassured her brother, that both she and Patrick wanted to get away for a little while and that they were looking forward to spending the holidays with their family. Lisbon sat the end of the table feeding Lisby Michelle a spoonful of baby food since she had started on solids recently. She noticed her husband had the atlas pulled out on the table with the US map opened up.

"We should go on a road trip to Chicago, maybe a tour of the Midwest." Jane said

"Jane, it's the dead of winter there. We're not going to see much." Lisbon reminded looking over her shoulder. "And it's not going to be easy to travel that far with an infant. We need to take a plane."

"She does well in the car." Jane said.

"To town and back, not 18 hours." Lisbon said.

"We'll just plan accordingly. Look, we can go through Oklahoma, Kansas, Iowa and then Illinois. It'll be another mini honeymoon." Jane pointed on the map to the states.

"Oh, how _romantic_. The Midwest." Lisbon sarcastically said and rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to go to Fiji?"

"I do, but we need to plan a little more on that. Come on, it'll be fun." Jane begged.

"We do have to eventually get to Chicago for Christmas at Stan's." Lisbon reminded.

"And we will. What we need to do is plan for motel stops." Jane said.

"Jane, we have to think realistically. We can't go on a road trip when the weather's questionable in that area and we may be limited on time." Lisbon reminded.

"Teresa, think about this, it's going to be difficult to limit the baby stuff. She needs everything that's mobile with the exception of the crib and changing table." Jane reminded.

"Stan did say we can borrow some of their baby things." Lisbon confessed. "We'll see plenty in Chicago. Flying is faster."

"It'll be more fun going on a road trip. Unless Cho's not going to give you time off." Jane said. "You're right, flying is faster, but it still takes time."

"Let's drive there but we need to really plan it out." Lisbon said putting a spoonful of food in Lisby's mouth, however the baby spit the food back out and it went all over the high chair table. "Lisby, you made a mess."

Lisbon walked into Cho's office the next day at work. He took notice of her. "Hey, Lisbon. What can I do for you?"

"I told you we were going to Chicago for a couple days for Christmas. Our plans have changed." Lisbon said as she took a seat.

Cho looked up from the desk. "Because Jane changed them." Cho assumed.

"Yes, he wants to drive to Chicago instead of fly like we originally planned. He wants to tour the Midwest." Lisbon admitted.

"Isn't it cold in that area now?" Cho inquired.

"From growing up there, yes it is. I'm sorry, Cho. You know how Jane is. Once he has something on his mind it's hard to stop him. It'll take a few more days. If it doesn't work out for me to be gone it's fine." Lisbon said. Part of her she wanted Cho to say no, she couldn't be gone that long.

"Well." Cho started. "I could tell you that, Lisbon, but I do know for a fact Jane will be knocking on my door to convince me to let you be gone." Cho said." It's fine, Lisbon to take a few days. See your family and do whatever wild goose chase Jane wants to do."

"Thank you, Cho." Lisbon said. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Just let me know the days. Aren't you worried about a snowstorm?" Cho asked.

"I hope we don't get into any bad weather. See you, Cho."

"See you, Lisbon." Cho replied.

A couple weeks later, Jane and Lisbon were in the middle of the floor with bags scattered on the floor and their clothes and necessities were strewn on the floor along with several baby items.

"How are you doing on packing?" Jane walked in the door bringing a couple of sacks of groceries.

"It's exhausting. This little girl has the majority of the bags." Lisbon said pointing to Lisby in a baby bouncer looking at the toys sat on the floor folding baby clothes and putting them in a bag. She started putting her clothes in her bag.

"I'm sure that's not going to be the end of it."Jane said immediately went to the baby and leaned. "I'm starting to get creaky. Isn't that right, little girl. You'll always going to require a lot of stuff, princess."He picked up his daughter and smiled and made funny faces to her. She giggled in return.

"Patrick, you haven't packed. And here you want to take this long trip." Lisbon reminded her husband.

"You know I can get by with one outfit. I always have." Jane said.

"You need to bring more clothes." Lisbon ordered.

"Yes, boss." Jane said carefully set Lisby Michelle back in the bouncer.

Jane picked up the sacks he brought in. "Oh, I bought some of these for the trip." He took out of the sack two packages of ready to serve formula bottles and extra diapers in the other sack.

"Is Wylie going to be checking on the cat? We need to make sure she has enough food and water." Lisbon said.

"I talked to Wylie today and he is very excited about the job. Actually he's staying at the house when we're gone. I bought cat food last week so there's plenty." Jane explained. Finally, after a few minutes they completed packing and they got everything together and prepared to be taken to the car.

Heading out in the morning, they wanted to leave early, but ended up going at 8:00AM. A few hours later, Jane and Lisbon arrived in Oklahoma City. They explored the downtown. They stopped at a gift shop which Jane wanted to look at. Jane looked around at Native American souvenirs and the postcards. "Teresa, did you know the state flower is mistletoe? Quite fitting for Christmas. The bird is scissor tail flycatcher, the meaning of the state name is a Choctaw word meaning red people." He read off a postcard.

"That's interesting to know." Lisbon said remembering her husband's interest in random facts and looking at the card while she held Lisby Michelle.

"Wouldn't she look cute in these?" Jane then held up a tiny pair of moccassins.

"Really, Jane?" Lisbon questioned rolling her eyes.

"We have to have some reminder of Oklahoma, don't we?" Jane said. He looked around some more Native American things. As they were checking out the postcards and the moccasins. Jane noticed an advertisement telling about the Christmas train the next day and Saturday on the door at Oklahoma Railroad Museum.

"That looks fun, we should do that. We need to do something Christmasy." Jane said as he stood aside as other people excited. Lisbon followed her husband.

"I'd like that. You've never been this into celebrating Christmas before." Lisbon questioned remembering Jane's main focus those years she'd known him was Red John.

"Because I never had a reason to, Teresa." Jane confessed.

"You've always had me those years at the CBI and the team." Lisbon said.

"I know. I felt guilty and I couldn't let myself celebrate." Jane confessed. "It used to be my favorite holiday before..." Jane said trailing off.

Lisbon looked at him with sympathy. "So, you want to bring Christmas back to your life?" Lisbon said.

"Yes, exactly, now I really have you and Lisby and Michelle and your brothers and their families. It's going to add so much more to the holiday. I have a family now." Jane said as he opened the door to exit the building.

"Yes, you do." Lisbon smiled.

"As I recall from the Santa case you didn't seem thrilled with all the guy's Christmas stuff." Jane remembered.

"Well, like you, I didn't have any reason to celebrate. I didn't see my brothers as often. Work was my life. It's changed." Lisbon admitted. "I should call Jimmy."

"Oh, yes, he lives here." Jane remembered.

Lisbon pulled out her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Hey, T. What's going on? What brings you to call your dear brother?" Jimmy said.

"We're here in Oklahoma City." Lisbon said.

"You came all the way from Austin just to see me. I'm quite touched, Sis." Jimmy said.

"Patrick and I are driving to Stan's for Christmas. Oklahoma City just happens to be on the way." Lisbon said.

"So, you really didn't come to see me." Jimmy said disappointed.

"I called you, didn't I? Yes, we want to see you." Lisbon said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's just me, myself, and I right now. Julie's in California visiting her parents. I was busy, so I couldn't go with her." Jimmy said. "We could meet for dinner."

"Sure, we'd love to, Jimmy." Lisbon said.

"If you wanted to, you could stay at my house. I have an extra bedroom. Julie insisted I fix that place for guests. So, I bought an whole new mattress and everything." Jimmy explained.

"I suppose we could." Lisbon reluctantly.

"Don't worry, sis. I don't have a secret drug stash or anything." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, that's not a smart thing to say to an FBI agent."Lisbon rolled her eyes at her brother's sarcasm.

"Yes, boss." Jimmy said. "Or to your big sister."

"The baby will be with us if you don't mind." Lisbon admitted.

"I don't care." Jimmy said. Jimmy shared the restaurant to meet and said his goodbyes.

They arrived at the restaurant Jimmy suggested, a Mexican restaurant. He was waiting on the seats coming in the door.

"Hey, Jimmy." Jane said.

"Hi, sis. It' good to see you." Jimmy hugged his sister. "Hi, Patrick." Jimmy said hugging Jane. "Hello, little girl." Jimmy looked at Lisby Michelle in the car seat. "I remember you." Lisby smiled happily at her uncle.

The hostess soon seated them in a booth. "So, you're going to brave the winter and drive?" Jimmy said getting seated.

"Yes, we want to see a few places along the way. I'm used to travelling from going with the carnie circuit." Jane said.

"Well, I got plane tickets to Chicago." Jimmy said.

Since, Jane and Lisbon decided on staying with Jimmy, Lisbon went outside to call the motel to cancel their reservation.

"How's the electrician business?" Jane asked.

"I've been keeping busy. I've been doing a lot of new houses. How's the FBI consulting? Is that what you do?" Jimmy asked.

"That's what I did for them. Not much of that lately, though. I've been playing peek a boo, making up bottles, and changing diapers. I've been staying home with the baby mostly." Jane explained. "Isn't that right, Princess?" Jane looked at Lisby Michelle in the car seat next to him. She smiled at her father. "Mommy's just been going to work."

Lisbon soon came back to the table. Jimmy noticed his sister.

"So, sis, when did you come back to work?" Jimmy asked.

"A few weeks ago." Lisbon said.

They followed Jimmy and finally arrived at his small house in a suburb of the city. Jimmy opened the door and they followed him in. The house looked lived in with papers on the table and DVDs sprawled on the coffee table and clothes on the recliner. It wasn't excactly neat. "I tried to straighten up after you called." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, we have baby stuff everywhere in our house, so we're not judging how neat your house is." Lisbon said. "I keep finding pacifiers in the couch cushions."

"Because _your_ daughter likes to hide them." Jane teased.

"She's four months old. She doesn't know how to hide things." Lisbon reminded.

"Yes, she does." Jane said."I give her one and then all of a sudden it's gone."

"She's only your daughter when she does something cute and is good and she's my daughter when she cries and hide things." Lisbon said.

Jimmy chuckled at the sight of his sister and her husband bickering. "You two are a match made in heaven. On with the tour." Jimmy took them more in the living room where in the corner was a small Christmas tree with lights and ornaments. He finally led them to a bedroom with flower bedding. "This is the guest room."

"I'm guessing you didn't pick that bedding." Jane looked at Jimmy.

"Julie did." Jimmy said.

"She didn't strike me as a flower type girl." Lisbon said.

Coming back to the living room, everyone got seated, Jane and Lisbon with the baby on the couch and Jimmy in the recliner.

"So, how did you and Julie meet?" Lisbon asked. "Since we didn't have a lot of time at the Christening."

"It was kind of an ironic thing. It was two weeks after I broke up with Lucy. I was at a bar feeling depressed and Julie was there too. She had just broken up with someone too. So, basically we shared our breakup stories and here we are together."

"You never did say what happened with you and Lucy." Lisbon said carefully.

"Yeah, well, she cheated. And also I decided she wasn't the one for me after all."Jimmy admitted. "I feel more relaxed with Julie and have more in common. I guess Lucy was a little too hyper."

"Yes, she was a little too peppy for me." Lisbon admitted breathing a sigh of relief she didn't have to be sister in law to Lucy and remembering the very perky blonde. Julie was complete opposite. She was dark haired with a blue streak in her hair and she taught English to immigrants. She seemed intelligent and nice. Surprisingly enough, her mother was one of Jane's former clients.

"Hey, T, you remember when we went to the tree farm. I was like 6 or 7 You didn't ask for help, you just chopped and dragged it to the car. I tried to help, but you wouldn't take it." Jimmy explained with nostagia. "And I was the only one you took." Jimmy said proudly.

Jane grinned the whole time.

"I remember. It was fun." Lisbon said.

"I didn't know you were a lumberjack, my dear." Jane grinned.

"I'm not. I had no idea what I was doing." Lisbon said.

"Your sister surprises me. She kept a hammer in her desk in her office." Jane exclaimed.

"I just love seeing you scratching your head." Lisbon smirked. "And you always think you know everything."

"You tried to make a good Christmas even though we didn't always have everything." Jimmy said.

Realizing the baby needed a change, Jane took her in the bedroom and also realizing Jimmy and Teresa needed some brother and sister time.

"I'm sorry, I left when I did. It wasn't right." Lisbon apologized feeling guilty.

"Teresa, you don't need to apologize for that anymore. I know I made you feel bad before, I realized you needed to have your own life instead being the parent to me and our brothers. Now you don't have to take care of us, we can just be brother and sister." Jimmy finished.

"I know. I'm glad we can get together." Lisbon said. "Patrick's helped with that."

The next morning, after they loaded up the car and headed back into the house to say good bye to Jimmy.  
"Thanks for the room last night." Jane said to Jimmy. "We appreciate it and we enjoy seeing you."

"I'm glad to be of service." Jimmy said.

"Thank you, Jimmy. It was nice seeing you."Lisbon said.

"I'll see you in Chicago at Stan's." Jimmy said. All of them hugged and Jane and Lisbon went off their way and they arrived at the Oklahoma Railroad Museum. Several families were lined up with children of all ages. Jane and Lisbon discovered this was a ride for families. Getting on the train Jane and Lisbon took a seat in one of the booth seats.

"Jane, what did they say they were going to have on this train?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, hot chocolate and Santa Clause and a story." Jane said.

"It seems like this is more for families and children." Lisbon noticed all the parents and their five or six years old.

"We all are a family." Jane said pointing to Lisbon and their daughter in the car seat.

"She's not old enough to know what's going on." Lisbon reminded. "She's four months old."

Soon a couple of workers with a tray of stryofoam cups came along down the aisle, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Of course, I would." Jane said.

"Yes, please." Lisbon said.

After a couple minutes, once people gathered and took their seats, the train took off for the 35 minute ride. A couple minutes later, a man dressed as Santa Claus came down the aisle.

"Ho,Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas." Santa said. He talked to kids and asked what they wanted for Christmas while they sat on his lap. Some screamed or tried to pull his beard. He finally made it to Jane and Lisbon's seat.

Jane turned the carseat so Lisby Michelle could see the activity. She loved looking at other people and observing.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas." Santa repeated cheerfully and then noticed Lisby Michelle.

"Who's this?" Santa asked.

Lisby Michelle looked at the Santa and giggled and smiled. She excitedly started moving around with her hands.

"Lisby Michelle." Jane said.

"You're a cutie." Santa said. "Most babies cry and are scared of me."

"She likes people." Lisbon said.

During the rest of the train ride, everyone on board sang carols and a worker told the story "The Polar Express. A few minutes later Jane and Lisbon started on the road again after the train stopped.

Stopping at a convenience store/gift store in Kansas, Jane and Lisbon used the facilities as well as a diaper change and feeding time for the baby, they strolled in the small aisles where a few Kansas state t-shirts including baby onesies in blue and pink saying "There's no place like home" or Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" were folded on a table.

"Why do they have to put girls in pink all the time?" Lisbon asked touching the onesie.

"It's still not your favorite color? You wore that dress I got you at the Bluebird?" Jane asked holding Lisby Michelle while Lisbon carried her purse and diaper bag.

"That wasn't quite pink. Well, it's unnessarily bright." Lisbon answered. "I just don't know how to raise a girl."

"Ah, you raised your brothers and you grew up with sports and rough housing and you ended up becoming a Tomboy. Well, I've had plenty of practice. You have plenty of tea parties. Of course, that's not a problem for me. And doll play and fairy tales..." Jane cut off his words and frowned a little. His sadness of missing his first daughter apparent in his expression. The look he had after his hallucination of Charlotte went away. Lisbon knew he was remembering Charlotte. There were times like these she thought maybe having another girl was a little hard for him, but then she looked at him with their daughter and knew he loved her with all his heart.

"I'm sorry."Lisbon gave an understanding look.

"It's okay." Jane answered knowing what she was thinking. "I still see her once in a while. Charlotte-as a young woman. I think maybe a little tiny dose of the Belladonna is in my system." Jane admitted.

"Oh."Lisbon said surprised moving over as another customer moved past them in the aisle. Jane moved carefully too.

"Yes, it's not too often. I saw her the night of Lisby Michelle's birth. It was after I called your brothers and our friends about her birth. I just sat looking at our daughter in the bassinet, and suddenly I looked up, Charlotte was looking at me smiling. The same girl I hallucinated." Jane explained a little tearful. "I was sleep deprived, so it may have been from that."

"It's nice she comes and sees you." Lisbon said smiling.

"Yeah." Jane responded but then turned to the shirt table and grinned. "Well, shall we get this for our little Kansas girl." Jane picked up with his one free hand. It was "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas Anymore."

"Really, Jane. You're going to get sucked into the touristy stuff. She's not going to wear it long." Lisbon said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on," Jane begged. "Please, after all Minnelli called me Dorothy once." Jane said.

Lisbon took the onesie from him and he convinced her to get a couple of postcards at the cash register. "Did you know the flower of Kansas is the sunflower-those are nice, and the bird is the western meadowlark, and and the song is "Home on the Range." Jane read off the postcard walking out.

"I didn't know that." Lisbon said.

They got into the car and hooked up the baby. Jane in the driver's seat started the car. "We're off to see the next stop, the World's largest ball of twine." Jane grinned with his excitement and humming "We're off to See the Wizard.".

"The what!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"The biggest ball of twine. This is something you won't get to see driving the interstate. I just love small town America. They usually have the most interesting attractions."

Jane drove down the highway with patches of snow littering the side in the fields, the trees were stripped of their leaves. The baby sleeping peacefully in the back.

Finally they arrived at the town with the town saying Cawker City and advertising they had the biggest ball of twine. The population of 400 some people. Jane drove around the small town and finally stopped in the middle of a small town square. The town was decorated with Holiday banners that said Tis the Season and lights and garland up and down the treepoles and a little Santa house and the Santa Clause and reindeer outside ornaments. He parked in the space of the town center in front of a large shelter house and right in the middle was a very large ball of twine.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lisbon said astonished. "This is an attraction?"

Jane jumped out of the driver's seat and Lisbon opened the door and went to the back door and carefully lifted the baby out of the carseat and dressed her in a white coat and little gloves and also wrapped her up in a blanket covering her face up. They had specifically bought coats for all them for this trip. She in a very modest puffed jacket with hood and Jane in a brown jacket.

"There's our little Eskimo." Jane said seeing his daughter dressed very warmly. "Let's go see the ball of twine."

They walked up the small stairs and stared at the monstrous ball of rope. "It's really quite an art, don't you think?" Jane stared at the 19,000 pound ball.

"Jane, it's a ball of twine. How exciting can it be?" Lisbon said staring at the crazy town attraction.

"Someone was quite obsessive with their hobby." Jane said.

"Like someone else I know." Lisbon said but then realized her mistake. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Teresa. I was obsessive with my mission but now I'm focused on you and our child." Jane said.

"It's rather unique, I guess." Lisbon said. "I can't imagine how long it took."

"It's unusual we get tourists this time of year with the weather." A man's voice said from behind them.

Jane and Lisbon turned around to see an older slim man with a moustache and hat wearing a flannel shirt and jeans around 70.

"I'm sure. It's a little chilly here." Jane noted. "It feels fresh. You have quite the attraction in this town."

"Yes, indeed we do. It's all we have. Many of our businesses have dried up. It's hard to keep going in a small town. Where you folks from?" The man asked.

"We live in Austin, Texas and we're heading to my brother's in Chicago for Christmas." Lisbon said trying to cover up Lisby Michelle to make sure she was warm enough in the cool weather.

The man noticed the baby. "You have a beautiful child. Do you want me take a picture? People love pictures in front of the ball."

"We'd be delighted!" Jane grinned taking out the small digital camera he bought for the trip out of his pocket , turned it on and handed it to the older man.

"Hope I can do this right. I'm not quite used to these digital ones." The man said. "I've learned from my grandkids." He balanced the camera and pushed the button. Jane and Lisbon smiled with Lisby Michelle looking curiously toward the man.

"Thank you." Jane said going up to man and looking at the screen. "It looks good. I'm not so great at electronic things either especially computers. I'm still learning about it. Teresa has to show me." Jane admitted looking at his wife.

 **Next Stop: Iowa**

 **I hope you enjoy my little road trip story. I would really appreciate feedback and I always enjoy reading what people like in the chapter.**

 **The Jimmy part nearly didn't get in this chapter because I almost forgot he lived in Oklahoma City.**

 **I am still working on my other stories, Potential Pocket Rocket, X Marks the Spot and Our Life From Now On. This little story got in my head and I wanted to get it out before Christmas.**


	2. The Hawkeye State

Chapter 2

The Hawkeye State

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows. I've been enjoying writing this road trip and I'm so happy you enjoy reading it. This is the tour of Iowa.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

After going through some of Missouri with just a little bit of snow, the scene changed as they approached the stateline revealing a fresh blanket of snow. The large sign _The People of Iowa Welcome You-Fields of Opportunities_ greeted them as they drove into the stateline.

"Ah, we're in Iowa." Jane said. "I remember the circuit travelled through Iowa."

"So, you've been here before?" Lisbon questioned.

"Yes, I have, though we traveled through places we didn't have the opportunity to visit any of the sights. I never saw anything past the fairgrounds." Jane said.

"This is your chance. I never went on trips much when I was a kid, so I haven't seen much and of course, I never did much travelling in California other than trips to crime sites." Lisbon said.

"We need to enjoy ourselves and just appreciate the beautiful country we have or at least part of it right now." Jane said as he looked ahead at the snow cover. "Even in winter."

"I agree." Lisbon replied.

"The reason I remember Iowa is because of a con my dad made me do." Jane said.

"Oh." Lisbon answered concerned. Here was another time Jane was opening up more about his past, and she was prepared to listen.

"Dad used to spend time at hospitals because he knew a lot of times sick people were easy marks." Jane said regretfully and paused. He took a breath. "He had a grandmother and her dying granddaughter come to my tent one evening. My dad used a fake crystal he claimed had healing powers."

"And they were going to pay your father and you for that." Lisbon said frowning at the idea that Jane's father would stoop that low to cheat a dying girl.

"Yes, my father claimed I could help heal the girl with the crystal. I will tell you, Teresa, I didn't want to do it in the first place but my dad was for the money. The grandmother begged to buy the crystal. I've felt guilty about that. That was when I really decided I didn't want to be in the show anymore. I conned a dying girl. It was wrong of me. At the time I didn't want to be like my father. Of course, I did end like him blinded by money." Jane explained guiltily.

"Patrick, that shows me you've always had a good heart. Your father used you then. He had the control. Yes, you made mistakes but you used your gift for good. I realize afterwards you did what you

knew."

"I suppose I wouldn't have met you in that case and we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter." Jane finished and looked towards the signage on the road. "Oh, the welcome center." Jane excitedly said as he came across the road sign announcing Lamoni and the sign that said Amish Country Store and Welcome Center. They went inside the red and white barn like building. Inside was an array of baked cooks, gifts, quilts, jams, and quilts and of course brochures. Jane grabbed a few brochures, while Lisbon took the baby to change her.

They bought a couple of postcards and Lisbon decided to splurge on a beautiful Amish handmade quilt. "My mother would've loved this."

"Did you know the state bird is the goldfinch, and the flower is the wild rose, and the nickname is the Hawkeye state and its named after the Ioway Indian tribe." Jane took the postcard of Iowa out with the facts on it.

"I didn't know that, honey." Lisbon said carrying the baby.

Arriving in Winterset, Iowa around 11:00A.M. they spotted the sign John Wayne's Birthplace. They drove around the square . "Hey, this town's for you, your hero was born here. You secretly watched the Duke's movies after you were frustrated with your brothers." Jane teased.

"I did not." Lisbon denied.  
"Yes, you did." Jane said as he pulled into a parking space in front of the North Cafe, a tall brick and beige building with a vertical red and beige striped awning .

They walked into the busy diner with black booths on one side and long counter with stools lining up the side. A young hostess with her black hair in a ponytail came up to them. "Two?"

"Well, technically three."Jane said holding the car seat.

"Yes, two adults." Lisbon answered.

They were both led to a booth with a silver coatrack beside it and and given menus. "Penny will be with you in a minute." The hostess said as she left.

The older lady waitress with graying hair immediately followed. The nametag revealed the name Penny. She carried two glasses and immediately set them in front of the couple.

"Are your eggs good?" Jane asked. The waitress stared at him confused.

"As far as I know, sir." Penny said.

"I'm sorry, m'am, my husband thinks he's a connoisseur of eggs." Lisbon said. "He's picky."

"No, I'm not. I'm just...specific." Jane waved his hand around.

"I think you'd like them." Penny chuckled. "Would you like anything to drink besides water?"

"Tea." Jane said.

"Coffee." Lisbon said. The waitress turned and left to get the drinks.

"This is a nice little town, Teresa." Jane noted looking around the cafe.

"Yes, it's very homey." Lisbon answered. "I grew up in the city, so I wouldn't know what it's like to live in a small town."

"I grew up everywhere. I suppose I lived in Malibu. You know, Grace would be delighted we're visiting her home state." Jane said.

"I'm sure she would." Lisbon answered.

Penny brought on a tray hot water in a coffee mug and coffee. She also brought a caddy with a variety of tea bags. She distributed the cups and caddy on the table.

"You ready to order?" Penny asked holding her little notebook and pen.

"I'll have scrambled eggs and bacon." Jane said.

"Hamburger." Lisbon said.

"Say, what are the interesting points of interest here?" Jane asked.

"Do we have the points of interest here?" Penny chimed rhetorically. "This cafe here is one, and the covered bridges. Have you seen the _Bridges of Madison County?_ This town here was the star, well, along with Clint Eastwood and Meryl Streep. This cafe was in the movie."Penny described lighting up as she explained proud of her town. "And of course, the Duke himself, John Wayne was born here." Jane grinned.

"We haven't seen that have we dear?" Jane asked looking at his wife. She nodded a no." We certainly will. We want to see at least one of the bridges here. How many are there?"

"Seven. Roseman is the most famous. I better get your food in."Penny said as she turned towards the

kitchen area.

"We need to see the famous bridge." Jane said shuffling through the types of tea bags in the caddy and chose fruit blend and put it in the cup.

"Patrick, why did you want to go see all these small towns?" Lisbon asked her husband.

"I thought it would enlighten us." Jane said.

A few minutes later, Penny brought their food over on a tray. "You can try these." She sat the plate of eggs in front of Jane and placed Lisbon's hamburger and fries in front of her. Jane immediately took a bite. "Excellent."

"So, where are you two from?" Penny asked.

"Oh, Texas. We're going to Chicago to visit my brother." Lisbon said.

"Long ways. I hope you're staying in Iowa tonight, though, we hear there's a storm coming." Penny

admitted carefully.

"We have a reservation in Des Moines." Jane admitted.

"That's good." Penny said and saw Lisby Michelle in the car seat. "Hello, little girl, is this her first road trip?" Penny asked making faces at the baby. The baby looked around.

"Yes." Jane said. "She's been a pretty good little traveler."

Leaving the cafe after paying, they drove down the road towards the Roseman Bridge with the directions Penny, the waitress wrote down for them. Finally, they arrived at a gravel parking lot and in front them was the old time red covered long bridge, the roof sparkled with snow. In front of it, a white picket fence lined along the wooden planks. The ground beside was covered with snow.

Getting out of the car, they walked down to the path, Lisbon carefully carrying the baby wrapped in her blankets, and Jane excitedly skipped down to the bridge. Lisbon caught up with her husband and

she admired the old beautiful bridge. Maybe he was right to go on this trip. If they would've flown, they wouldn't have seen these sites. She saw him admiring the inside of the bridge. The sign of the top of the bridge said Roseman Bridge Built 1883.

He noticed her there with the baby. "We should use a picture of us in front of the bridge as a Christmas card." Jane said.

"Since when do you care about Christmas cards?" Lisbon asked giving off a wondering looking.

"Since now, look at this, isn't this a beautiful site." Jane exclaimed putting his arms out towards the bridge.  
"Yes, it's beautiful. Jane, it's a little late for Christmas cards, isn't it?" Lisbon asked.

"This could be a New Year's card." Jane said.

They then saw a woman coming towards them, a middle aged lady with brown hair. "Hello, I see

you're enjoying the bridge. Not a lot of traffic here in the winter. I noticed your car from the gift shop."

"Would you mind getting a picture of us?" Jane asked.

"I would be happy to take your picture." The lady said. Jane handed the woman the camera and Jane and Lisbon went in front of the entrance of the bridge and the woman took the picture with ease.

"Thank You." Jane said.

Getting back on the road again at 4:00, the wind picked up and this time they traveled on the interstate with a lot more traffic and flakes started falling. A few minutes into driving, the wind trippled its velocity, the snow falling faster and faster where it was just a blanket of white. The windshield wipers could hardly keep up with the winterstorm.  
"I can't see." Jane said.

Lisbon fumed. She didn't want something like this to happen. Being caught in bad weather. Why did she listen to Jane going on this crazy road trip? She told him about this and he didn't listen. Growing up in the Midwest, travelling in snow was a nightmare. "This is your fault!" Lisbon said loudly.

"Why? I don't control the weather!" Jane said annoyed at her accusation.

"This whole road trip! I knew this would happen. Getting in bad weather" Lisbon reminded abruptly.

"Do you want to drive? This isn't easy since I've never driven in snow" Jane yelled.

"We could've just flown and I wouldn't miss all these days of work!" Lisbon yelled. "Instead I have to go by your whims!"

Lisby Michelle began wailing with an extreme force after hearing the noise of her parents argument. Jane drove slowly, the snow blew at the windshield. He tensely gripped the wheel wondering why on earth would his wife start an argument now when they were trying to find their exit to Des Moines in a snowstorm. On top of it, the baby crying. "Now the baby's crying." Jane said annoyedly. "You've enjoyed the trip, haven't you?" Jane trying to calmly say knowing their screaming disturbed their daughter.

"That's not the point. You knew it was a possibility of this kind of weather. I told you." Lisbon said roughly saying not as loud as before. She didn't want her daughter to cry too much longer.

"Teresa, I can't see the signs." Jane said. "I need to concentrate."

Lisbon stopped talking and Jane drove in silence. Lisby Michelle continued crying for a few more minutes but eventually stopped realizing her parents stopped yelling.

Lisbon heard some choice words muttered by her husband. She shoudn't have gotten so angry while they headed into the storm. It was a rash reaction and it wasn't Patrick's fault what the weather did.

Finally, after an hour around 5:30 seeing a town in sight, Jane carefully turned off and saw the town Perry, another small town. He drove through downtown and in the middle of it was a large building with flags hanging in a row He parked parallel on the street. He looked at his wife who was still angry. He had missed the exit, which he could barely see. "Let's see if we can get a room here."

"Fine." Lisbon said gruffly staring at him.

"You can't be mad at me forever." Jane said getting out of the car and shut the door and headed towards the entrance. Lisbon got out and slammed the door and opened the backseat and unhooked the carseat and placed a blanket over the baby and caught up with her husband.

Jane waited at the door for his wife and opened it and let her go in first. He headed through the door and up to the front desk.

"Good Evening." The young blonde girl desk clerk greeted with a smile.

"It's certainly quite the evening. There's a snowstorm out there." Jane said.

"Yeah, I heard about it. It's strange because usually our worst months for snow are January and February. Not that I'm saying snow doesn't happen in December, just not as much." The girl with the nametag, Megan said.

"This looks like a nice place." Jane observed the large lobby with the brick fireplace in the middle. In front of it were two large wooden chairs with a coffee table in the middle. To the left, a grandstair case travelled upwards and a large Christmas tree stood in the corner.

"Do you have rooms available?" Jane turned his focus on the clerk. Lisbon stood waiting impatiently.

"Let's see." Megan searched the computer. "We have the Louis Armstrong Suite. "Oh, here at Pattee we have themed rooms. Each room is different." Megan explained taking out a sheet of paper with the list of rooms placing it on the desk so Jane could see. He looked over the list.

"That sounds splendid. So, it's a very unique hotel?" Jane asked.

"Yes, we get many guests from all over. The suites are especially romantic." Megan said noticing Lisbon by Jane. "With a fireplace, a spa tub, and a parlor." Megan described.

"We'll take the suite, besides my wife loves jazz." Jane grinned. Lisbon motioned with her finger to Jane to come over. "Just a minute. We need to talk it over." Jane said to Megan.

"Patrick, we have to think about expense." Lisbon whispered to her husband.

"Teresa, we're in the middle of a snowstorm right now and I don't really want to drive in it anymore. So, right now expense is not an issue." Jane reminded.

"Okay." Lisbon relented and went up to the desk. "Yes, we'll stay tonight." Lisbon said to Megan.

Megan handed Jane the plastic keycards. "The room number is 310 and it's on the third elevator is to the right. And staircase is straight ahead. David's Milwaukee Diner is over there." Megan pointed across the room.

"Come on, Teresa. Let's go see the room." Jane begged.

They rode up the elevator in silence. The baby fussed a little. They found the Louis Armstrong Suite. Jane slid the key in the slot and opened the door revealing a large suite with a parlor with a wooden and iron fireplace. A red couch sat against the wall above pictures of the jazz musician. Also against the wall, a desk and Victorian style chairs positioned at the desk.

The double doors in the next room opened to the bedroom with a large red and gold bed with a brass headboard with a valence.

"Wow, this is nice." Jane exclaimed looking excitedly around the room. Lisbon followed impressed as well.

"This is beautiful." Lisbon admitted forgetting she was mad at her husband. "How much does this cost?"

"Don't care. The snowstorm special of $159. We have a place to stay." Jane lied remembering the price listed on the room sheet was $249 for suites.

Lisbon rolled her eyes knowing very well he was lying about the price. She wouldn't worry about it now. She carefully set the car seat down and picked up Lisby Michelle, who had a wet diaper. "Sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." Lisbon talked to the baby. She grabbed a blanket out of the diaper bag she brought for changing. They still needed to get the rest of their luggage.

"I'll get the luggage and you and Lisby Michelle stay warm here." Jane said opening the door. Before he would go out he decided to explore the hallway seeing the doors to the other rooms that said African Room, Bohemian Room, Italian Room, Quilting Room, Welsh Room, Japanese room and the Travel suite. He went to the elevator and decided to explore the basement. Jane made it there and the door opened and he walked around and discovered to his amazement, an old fashioned bowling alley with two lanes. He grinned at the site. This was new. He never heard of a bowling alley being in a hotel. On the wall, a wooden shelf with bowling balls and a counter with the shoes. Along the side of the walls were chairs and tables. Jane grinned again at the sight. He went back upstairs to the lobby and headed back outside amidst the blizzard and to the car. He took the large luggage rack and grabbed their suitcase,Teresa's toiletry bag, Lisby's playpen and her bag of toys, bouncy seat and placed them on the rack. He took the elevator back upstairs and rolled the luggage rack into the room and started unloading the cart and bringing the bags in the room with the bed. "Guess what, Teresa! There's a bowling alley downstairs in the basement!" Jane said excitedly.

"You can't be serious!" Lisbon said still calming down. "You want to go bowling?"

"We're stranded in a snowstorm and there's a bowling alley in our hotel, so why not?" Jane said.

Teresa laughed. "Okay, well, then I look forward to beating your butt, Patrick." Lisbon teasingly grinned.

Jane grabbed the luggage rack to bring back and Lisbon carried the baby and her bouncy chair and traveled down the elevator, first stopping at the lobby to drop off the rack. Then they headed to the basement. They checked out shoes at the counter, upstairs they arranged for a game.

"You're going to see your mommy beat your daddy." Lisbon told the baby as she hooked her up in the seat. The baby giggled hearing her mother. Lisbon was in her full on competitive mode.

"Oh, really, you think you can beat me?" Jane asked his wife.

"Of course, I can. I beat you at foosball. So, why can't I beat you in bowling." Lisbon grinned sneakily.

"Okay, we'll see what mommy can do." Jane said to the baby smiling and watching his wife. He was relieved Teresa didn't seem mad at him anymore after their yelling match in the snowstorm.

The pins came down and took their places. Lisbon grabbed the ball, stuck her fingers in the holes of the ball and positioned herself at the end of the lane, knelt down and rolled the ball in the middle. The ball rolled and struck all 10 pins.

Jane sat dumbstruck that his wife did a strike on the first time.

"I got a strike!" Lisbon said doing a happy dance.

"Modest, aren't you my dear." Jane said. "We just got started."

"Your turn." Lisbon said as she sat in Jane's seat by Lisby Michelle.

Jane took a ball and stuck his fingers in the holes and went at the edge of the lane and rolled it but only hitting five of the pins.

"Better luck next time, honey." Lisbon smirked and bragged.

Jane improved his bowling and got a strike eventually, however it was Lisbon who ended up winning the whole game.

Getting back to the room Jane and Lisbon checked out the room service menu provided on the desk. They decided to just stay in the room and order the food. Lisbon fed the baby while Jane ordered chicken parmesan and a pork chop. Their food was delivered and they shared each other's meals. Lisby Michelle fell asleep and so Jane set up the temporary bed of the playpen in the bedroom.

"She's asleep." Jane said looking at their daughter sleeping peacefully. "Look at her. She looks comfortable."

Lisbon joined standing by her husband admiring their baby. "Yes, she does."

"We should make the most of this romantic atmosphere." Jane said looking around the room. "Unless you're still mad?" Jane questioned carefully.

"Yes, I do agree with that." Lisbon said. "No, I'm not mad."

A couple minutes later they were leaning against the couch with the fire going after moving the small table out of the way. Teresa was against her husband's chest and Jane caressing her hands carefully. "I'm sorry about yelling at you in the car." Lisbon said apologetically looking at Jane with sympathy.

"Apology accepted, my dear." Jane said.

Lisbon let out a sigh. "I was frustrated with the storm and I took it out on you. I should've not said anything so you could drive."

"You're probably right. We should've flown. I didn't think ahead about the weather and especially with me being inexperienced with winter driving." Jane said.

"I should've been the one to drive. I have driven snow before." Lisbon admitted.

"Well, let's not worry anymore about what we should've done, and just enjoy this moment and this gorgeous room." Jane said.

"Patrick, I've enjoyed the road trip. I've learned to appreciate small town America. It's been fun." Lisbon said. "I even enjoyed the ball of twine." Lisbon rolled her eyes at the thought.

"It's quite mind boggling someone rolled it up. It's nice since we married you've been calling me Patrick more often." Jane said smiling at his wife.

"Well, it's Jane when I'm mad." Lisbon teased. " I love you." She said innocently like the first time she said it at their nephew's party. He looked at her and she leaned her head and kiss him softly on the lips. After turning off the fireplace, Teresa led her husband to the bedroom.

Jane began humming the song, "Let it Snow." He kisses his wife gently. They slid into the bed "This is nice here." Teresa said. Teresa laid down carefully and smiled. Patrick slowly unbuttoned the top of her pajamas and kissed her neck. She then slowly unbuttoned his top and strokes his chest softly. "Oh, that feels good, 's quite toasty and warm in this bed with you,my dear." Patrick said sneakily.

"But what if we don't get out tomorrow?" Teresa asked worried.

"Then we'll stay here." Patrick said. He strokes her cheek softly. "You looked quite gorgeous by the fireplace."

The next day in the morning Teresa's phone rang. She looked over and looked at the time on her phone, noticing it 7:30A.M and answered and saw her brother's ID. She got up and walked around the room.

"Hello, Stan."

"Hey, T, how ya doing? Where are you now?" Stan asked.

"We're good. We're in Perry, Iowa. We got snowed in last night. We missed our exit and ended up in Perry."

"The kids are so excited to see you and Patrick and the baby." Stan said.

"We look forward to seeing you and Karen and the kids too. Is Tommy coming? We saw Jimmy in Oklahoma City and he's coming, I know."

"That's good, to know. They're flying I know because I'm picking Jimmy up from the airport, though I think Tommy and his girlfriend are renting car." Stan explained. "Annie will be coming too."

"Hopefully, we'll get out today and there today or tomorrow." Lisbon said.

"I'm sorry, you got stranded in Iowa." Stan said.

"Believe it or not it's been nice. We stayed at a fancy hotel last night. One thing about Patrick, he gets me to do things I normally wouldn't do like go on this road trip." Lisbon admitted looking out the bedroom window seeing the snow plows clearing the streets of snow.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jane." Jane stretched his arms out and looked for his wife beside him but then noticed she was standing at the window. Lisbon turned from the window upon hearing him.

"Stan called wondering when we're coming." Lisbon said. She had dressed in her jeans and a t-shirt.

"He called early." Jane said picking up his watch beside the bed. "Did you tell him we might be stranded a couple days in his delightful hotel?" Jane asked.

"I said we'll be coming soon. And we will, I saw the snow plow clean the street." Lisbon said.

"Oh, Teresa, don't ruin the magic." Jane said disappointedly going to the window and seeing the clean street and grabbing his pants putting them on and getting a shirt on.

"Did you realize the baby's still asleep?" Lisbon noticed the baby in the mobile bassinet of the playpen. Their daughter was on her back sleeping peacefully in the plush portable bed.

"This place relaxes her too." Jane said noticing the baby. "She's going to be starved." He recalled in the night when he got up automatically and mentally ready to feed her. He saw her sleeping and figure if she hadn't woke up, there was no need to wake her. Sometimes he just watched her amazed at his new chance of fatherhood. He went over to the cooler they brought with them and took out the ready feed Enfamil bottle. A couple minutes later the baby awoke and smacked her mouth open and shut and finally cried for her food. He took her in his arms and sat in the chair and Lisby Michelle started sucking hungrily as he held her. Getting ready and dressed they hurriedly packed and went downstairs for breakfast in the restaurant.

Travelling down the road, the newly fallen snow glistened on the ground. Most of the roads were clear with a exception of a few splotches here and there. The traffic stayed steady throughout the travel in the state. Finally after three hours of driving, they arrived in Davenport which would be the gateway to Illinois. For their stop, they stopped at a local restaurant downtown. After Jane and Lisbon had eaten while feeding the baby, they walked around the LeClaire Park with a view of the Mississippi River.

"Look at this, it's beautiful, the Mississippi." Jane said looking out at the wide river.

"It's beautiful." Lisbon responded agreeing with her husband as she held their bundled up baby daughter.

"We wouldn't have seen this if we flew. I love seeing new places. We should come back when Lisby Michelle is older." Jane said.

"And not in the winter." Lisbon replied.

He placed his hands in his coat pockets and looked up letting the crisp air blow in his hair. Two bald eagles soared in the sky majestically.

"There's our nation's bird. The symbol of our beautiful country." Jane said inspiredly.

And so after getting back into the car, they crossed the bridge over to Moline, IL on the way to final destination-Chicago.

 **Next Stop-Chicago**

 **There are more attractions in Iowa than what I talked about but these fit in their route. All of these are real places. Like the clerk said, generally the major snow doesn't come until January or February, but I decided on snow for my story. Some of you might hear that the Iowa Hawkeyes will be playing in the Rose Bowl for New Year's Day. That's pretty exciting.**

 **I would love some feedback.**


	3. Christmas at Stan's

Chapter 3

Christmas At Stan's

 **This is the last chapter of Midwest Wonderland. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews and follows.** **For those who haven't read Our Life From Now On, I'm calling Stan's little girl Annie Lou so she won't be mixed up with Tommy's Annie. Merry Christmas to all.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything**

Arriving in Chicago, they had to wait through the holiday traffic. Lisbon decided to drive since this was her home area. Snow fell lightly but not nearly as hard as in Iowa.

"You get the easy snow." Jane complained looking out the window of the passenger seat. Lisbon shared some of the other driving but she figured she let Jane drive where he wanted to go the trip..

"But you got the easy traffic." Lisbon said back indicating the slow traffic.

"Fair enough." Jane said.

An hour later, they finally arrived in Stan's neighborhood. Lisbon pulled along the side of the street. She prepared to get out and Jane followed her. The last time they were in Chicago was trying to find Jimmy for the Nathan Barnes murder. Now they were here for family purposes. She walked up to the door and Jane followed with the baby. Lisbon knocked on Stan's door she could survive a few days with her brothers without going nuts.

"Hey, T." Stan said as he opened the door. "Hello, Patrick. Hello Lisby Michelle." Stan said to the baby. "You've grown." Karen came holding one year old Paul. "Hello, Teresa and Patrick. I better check on the kids in the kitchen before it's a disaster." She walked into the kitchen. Jane gave the baby to Lisbon as they headed into the kitchen to see the activity. The counters had the smell of Christmas cookies warming on a pan. The aroma filling the air as they entered the kitchen.

"Aunt Tresa, Uncle Patrick!" Annie Lou came running towards them covered in flour. She hugged both of them despite being floured.

"Annie Lou, you just got them all floury." Stan laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What have you been doing?" Jane asked the little girl after she released her floury hug. Lisbon smiled and wiped off the flour of what she could while holding the baby.

She grinned at them. "We're making cookies!" Annie Lou said excitedly. "For Santa."

"That sounds fun. Can I join you?" Jane asked and looking towards his wife asking permission.

"Yes, that sounds fun. I'll let your Uncle Patrick join you." Lisbon said.

"You can come in the living room with me." Stan said.

"Mommy's going to show us how to make kringla!" Annie Lou said excitedly.

"Yeah, we made some cookies already." Jason said.

"What's kringla?" Jane asked.

"Oh, my family's Norwegian and it's a traditional pastry we do for Christmas. It uses sour cream in it." Karen explained as they headed towards the kitchen counter. She grabbed a bowl with dough in the refrigerator. She set it on the counter and takes a scoop of flour from the flour container laying out, then put it on the baking mat and spreads it around. She took out a little bit of dough and started rolling on the mat into a long strip and then put the strip and made it into a figure eight. Annie Lou and Jason watched intently.

"If you want, I can take over with the kids." Jane said. "I got the idea."

"That's fine." Karen said as she went over to the sink and washed her hands. "There's some cookie dough left too."

Lisbon entered the kitchen again before she sat down with Stan and Karen. "So, you're going to help out the kids?" She asked her husband as he washed his hands and then grabbed dough out. Annie and Lou grabbed some out as well.

"Yes. If it's alright with you, Teresa." Jane said.

"Of course, it's good to spend time with them." Lisbon said as she took the baby out into the living room.

The kids figure eight didn't quite look like an eight but they looked good enough. After finishing the kringla, they worked on the final sugar cookies and used the cutters such as Santa Claus, reindeer, snowmen, Christmas trees, stars and candy canes.

"Uncle Patrick, how's Pumpkin your kitty?" Annie Lou asked as she stuck a candy cane cutter into the dough.

"Oh, she's being taken care of by our friend Jason Wylie. He enjoys her so he volunteered." Jane explained.

"So, you couldn't bring her?" Annie Lou asked disappointedly.

"Chicago would be too far for her." Jane said. "Sometimes motels don't let you bring pets but she misses you very much. She's been getting big like your cousin is."  
After a few minutes, the kringla was ready and the cookies were done, they put them in a Christmas container. "These look good." Jane said

"Do you think Santa will like them?" Annie Lou asked.

"Yeah, will he?" Jason asked.

"He's going to love them." Jane said. "And he'll know that you made them."

Jane and the kids joined with Lisbon, Stan and Karen and the other kids. Stan stood up, "I got a of an early Christmas present for you, Teresa. It's for all of us. I'll have to take you there."

Stan drove and led Jane and Lisbon in the town and stopped at a bright yellow house. Lisbon knew right away it was her old family house.

"It's painted." Jane said. "Your home."

They got out of the car and followed Stan up to the door. "Well, you know how I said I was going to fix it up."

"Yes" Lisbon answered. "You painted it."

"I got it done. Well, most of it. There's some little places I need to finish and I don't have furniture in all the bedrooms. It's in working order." Stan said as he opened the door revealing a family room with a couch and chairs and a brand new TV. The shelf and the hutch there before was straightened up alongside the wall. The walls revealed a fresh coat of the mossy green paint. In the dining room, there was a large wooden table with five chairs placed. The kitchen was fixed up with new linoleom

"Oh, my, God. You fixed it up!" Lisbon said.

"Well, after I paid my debt that you and Patrick helped with, I had some left over and I decided I needed to get on working on this place. So, I just did it." Stan said. "Patrick, you gave more than I needed."

"It wasn't a big deal." Jane said looking around the house. "Wow, this looks great."

"I'll show you the bedroom I got furniture in." Stan said going up the stairs. Jane and Lisbon followed and went right into Teresa's room. "I decided to get your room finished first, sis." He had a brand new green bedding with a queen mattress and headboard. A chest was placed by on the side wall and by the dresser. A nightstand placed by the bed with a new lamp. Again, the walls were freshly painted.

"Some of your things are in the chest so you can see what you want." Stan said. "I also hung some your old clothes in the closet. I want you to look at them." He showed her the closet where he kept the drawings on the wall in the back of his sister's hope for the future.

Teresa stood awestruck of what her brother had accomplished and did for her and she felt tears running down her face. "This is so wonderful, Stan. It just looks beautiful."

"This looks amazing, Stan." Jane said.

Before getting on their way Stan came up to them. "We're going to take you to one of the best pizza places in town." Stan said.

"Sounds good. Last time we were here we didn't get to enjoy the Chicago pizza." Jane said.

"We were a little busy trying to find Jimmy for the Nathan Barnes case." Lisbon reminded.

Stan and Karen loaded up their kids in their car and Jane and Lisbon followed them until they got to a street with a pizzaria. Arriving at the pizzaria, the hostess sat them at a table. The place was crowded with families with kids and dates. The two younger boys seated in high chairs. The adults squeezed into the seats at the table which was situated to another family's table in the corner and ordered a grand pepperoni and sausage pizza.

Lisbon looked into Stan's sparkling eyes and said, "Thank you, Stan, for what you've done in the house. Even though the memories in that house are not the best, it is still our home. If you get the house the way you like, you and your family deserve it."

"Thanks, T, you and Patrick were my motivators." Stan said smiling at his sister and Jane.

"No problem, Stan. I knew that house had potential. I really enjoyed seeing where you and Teresa grew up. I never got to grow up in an actual house, so it's pretty special to see yours." Jane added taking bite out of his slice of pizza. "This is definitely the best pizza I've tasted."

That night at Stan's a rather heated football between Chicago Bears and another team was on TV . Stan instantly sat down to watch. Jason joined his Dad. The other little boys were playing too in the room. Lisbon decided to join her brother watching the game.

"Figures that's what Stan will do It's close to Christmas and the TV channels show football." Karen shook her head and rolled her eyes. She noticed Jane still standing around holding his baby girl. "You can go in there if you want."

"And watch big guys tackle each other over a ball. I don't think so." Jane replied. "I'm not into the violence."

"You're a brave man to marry into the Lisbon familly with them being competitive as they are." Karen said.

"Teresa married me for a lot of things but not for my brawn." Jane replied."

Annie Lou came in the room. "Mommy, do I have to watch football?" Annie Lou asked.

"Of course not, Annie Lou." Karen replied.

Jane smiled at Annie Lou, "Do you have a game you want to play?"

"I like Uno." Annie Lou said.

"Let's play that." Jane said going into the other room.

"I'll get it." Karen said.

"We typically go to Christmas Eve service." Stan said the next day. "There is another service at midnight, but that's too late for the kids."

"The kids are in the Christmas play tonight too." Karen said.

"Oh, I would love to see them." Lisbon said. Lisbon wasn't sure if Patrick would attend. He did surprise before having their daughter christened and being involved with the ceremony.

"Patrick, you don't have to go if you feel uncomfortable." Stan said. "Teresa mentioned you don't have the same beliefs. We do appreciate that you had your daughter christened and we got to be part of it." Stan said.

"It's fine, I'll go. I do want to make Teresa happy and I've enjoyed being with your family. I never had a big family." Jane said. "And besides I don't want to be left alone. What are the kids playing?" Lisbon overheard Stan and Patrick talking and smiled at her husband's answer. She should know by now he will do anything for her. He said he wanted to make up for all the hurt he caused in the past and now he was doing more than enough. She was pleased he was going with them. She knew he would never believe, but he accepted her faith and she knew he was trying to fit in their family.

"Annie Lou! Jason! Why don't you tell your Aunt and Uncle what you're going to be in the play?" Stan called out to their kids.

The kids ran into the room dressed in their church clothes. Annie Lou was in a pretty red dress with sparkles on the bodice and Jason was in a little suit with a red tie. Lisbon came by her husband.

"I'm an angel." Annie Lou grinned.

"Yes, you are."Jane said.

"Yeah, but she can be a little devil too." Stan smirked.

"And I'm a shepherd. I take care of the sheep." Jason said. "I have the more important job."

"The angels are more important." Annie Lou frowned and disagreed.

"No, you're not. Shepherds are the better part." Jason said.

"Are not. Angels are." Annie Lou said pushing her brother.

Jason responded in turn pulling his sister's pigtail "Ow." She cried. "He pulled my hair."

Stan immediately went between his kids. "Kids, your roles are both important. Let's get ready to go."

"Yes, they're both important, kids." Lisbon said trying to please the children and also thinking of her brothers when they were younger and their fights with each other. "I can't count how many times I had to do the same thing with you and our brothers, Stan."

"Sorry, Sis." Stan said looking sheepish.

"I can't wait to see both of you in your parts." Jane said to the kids still in between their dad.

A few minutes later they left at 4:30PM, since the kids had to be at the church to get ready and practice beforehand.

Jane and Lisbon put the baby in the car seat and Lisbon got in the driver's seat and headed towards the church following Stan's van through the neighborhood.

"I'm glad you're coming. This is important to them." Lisbon said pulling out of the parking space.

"I figure I can do it to be with the family. I respect you and your family's beliefs." Jane paused. "I know in the past I haven't been as accepting. Since, I'm part of this family, I know I'll be involved with attending church once in a while." Jane said. "Because I know it's important to you."

"Thank you, Patrick for saying that, and I won't try to convert you." Lisbon said.

"I know." Jane said.

As soon as they arrived at the Catholic Church, they followed Stan and Karen and their kids to the basement where chaos ensued. Kids were running around and a woman trying to keep the angels, shepherds, kings, sheep, donkeys, and cattle under control. Stan's kids hurriedly got dressed from the coatrack that provided the costumes. The girl playing Mary, a teenager, with an obvious pillow representing a pregnant belly was under her blue and white costume and with her a lady who seemed upset about something. The lady noticed Stan and Karen and excused herself from the girl.

"Hello, Karen." She said. "It's a disaster, our baby Jesus won't be able to make it. His mother says he's sick and can't be here so she and her husband are staying home with him. I don't know anyone else with a baby."

"Well, I suppose Paul could, Liz, but he's been pretty active with him walking now, so he may not stay in the manger." Karen laughing holding Paul who was struggling to get free.

"Well, my sis, here, and husband have a baby here." Stan blurted pointing to Jane and Lisbon. Lisbon flushed with annoyance. Jane responded with surprise but held in a laugh.

"Stan." Karen looked at her husband."You can't just volunteer them just like that. Sorry, Teresa." She looked at Lisbon.

Liz looked towards Jane and Lisbon and looked down and saw Lisby Michelle looking up and moving her arms in the carrier.

"Oh, goodness, this is a miracle. Could we trouble you to use your baby tonight?" Liz said.

Lisbon looked at Jane to see how he would respond. He was the one that would give the permission since he practically didn't like her being out of his sight for a second. They were watching the performance and would be able to see her. He nodded approvingly.

"Oh, Liz, this is my sister, Teresa and her husband, Patrick." Stan introduced.

"Your sister, the FBI Agent." Liz recalled.

"And the consultant." Jane said. "Well, part time consultant."

"Yes. I suppose you could if you don't have any other baby." Lisbon said. In a way she felt honored to have her baby be used as the baby Jesus.

"And yes, you can borrow our baby for the night for your program. She is a girl though."Jane admitted. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

"It's fine. She'll do." Liz said. "Hello, little girl." She cooed. The little smiled at Liz. Lisbon took Lisby Michelle out of the car seat.

"First I'll introduce you to the Mary and Joseph." Liz said. She walked over to the dark brown haired teenager playing Mary. "Kate, we found our baby."

"Hello,"Kate said noticing Jane and Lisbon. "That's great. He's cute." Kate observed Lisby Michelle being held by Lisbon.

"She. Lisby Michelle" Jane said. "You do know how to hold a baby." Jane looked worried at the girl.

"Of course, I do." Kate said. "I've been practicing with Michael, the one who's sick."

"She's quite good with people." Jane said.

Getting seated upstairs in the sanctuary, people began gathering taking their seats in the pews. Many were families with children, parents and grandparents. The sanctuary decorated with garland wrapped the ends of the pews. A large tree in the corner was laced with white lights and gold ribbons. A large Nativity set stood at the edge of the pulpit.

Lisby Michelle was being cared for by Liz, who normally was the chid care director. The baby didn't mind the new woman though she looked for her mother and father. Liz would bring her into the manger when the time came.

While seated anxiously in the pew, Jane still worried over his daughter, but that Karen's friend was trustworthy. "Well, I guess our little girl is going to be in her first play." Jane said as they situated.

"I apologize for Stan." Karen said.

"It's an important role though." Stan responded.

"It's fine." Lisbon said. "I've had to apologize for a lot of things Patrick's done."

"Teresa, but you always adore me." Jane answered.

The priest came up front in the aisle preparing the guests for worship. Everyone quieted as they noticed him. He said the announcements. "We welcome you to our Christmas play. The children worked very hard on this and we are very excited to see them perform for you."

As the service went on, readers told the Christmas story from Luke 2:1-14 while the children acted out the play. They also sang songs such as _"_ Away in the Manger", "O Little Town of Bethlehem, Silent Night, "Go Tell It on the Mountain"

Teresa and Patrick held hands and whispered to each other, "Our baby is Jesus tonight. What a special little play with Lisby's cousins." Teresa said. At the end of the play, Mary held the baby and all of the kids gazed adoringly at the baby.

After the program, refreshments of cookies and punch were served and it was time for the little ones to get ready for Santa.

Arriving back home the kids excitedly ran into the house and excitedly went to the Christmas tree shaking packages and looking at tags. The adults looked at the scene amused by the joy of children waiting for Christmas. Karen walked towards the kids. "Kids, we have to wait until we eat first!" Karen said.

Karen set the table with the Holiday plates and on top bowls. She placed the silverware by the settings. In the kitchen a pot of potato soup set simmering on the stove ready to be served.

They all ate to Christmas music playing lightly in the background. The kids ate quickly waiting for the chance to open their presents. They still had to wait for Santa's gifts which would be brought the next day.

"This is your first Christmas, Lisby Michelle." Jane said holding the baby by the Christmas tree. She looked brightly and wide eyed at the colorful ornaments and lights. "And this is my first one in a long time and I love spending it with you, little girl." Jane and Lisby Michelle are reflected in the shiny silver ornament. Looking at the tree he noticed all the children had ornaments with their baby pictures.

"Patrick, we thought you could open this before the kids." Karen handed him a small package. "She's so beautiful."

He took the package and sat down on the couch and attempted to open it with one hand. "Thank you." Jane responded.

Lisby Michelle tried to help as grabbed at the shiny paper. Inside revealed a similar ornament to the ones on the tree labeled Baby's First Christmas.

Annie Lou and Jason dressed in their pajamas went by the table after they did the gift exchange. Annie Lou carried the plate of goodies on a plate. "We got the cookies ready." Annie Lou said excitedly showing off a toothy grin. She set them on the coffee table which was set aside.

Stan looked at his kids "I'm sure Santa will love them."

"Your Aunt Teresa and I will be on Santa patrol." Jane said. He and Lisbon were going to stay on the pull out couch downstairs. It was decided the kids would go ahead and stay in their own rooms and Jane said he could sleep anywhere so it didn't matter to him. It had been years since he was able to celebrate Christmas with children let alone with anyone else. The holidays after Charlotte and Angela's deaths didn't mean anything to him. He was focused on one thing and that was his revenge. But now he could fully let himself enjoy Christmas and all that came with it. Now he was able to celebrate it with children again with being an uncle and a father. And he was able to celebrate it with his wife,Teresa and his new baby his gifts after his years of pain. Christmas joy was now inside his heart. He grinned at the little kids he called his niece and nephew. They grinned excitedly.

"Good night, Uncle Patrick and Aunt Teresa." Jason said.

"Good night, Uncle Patrick and Aunt Tresa." Annie Lou said hugging both of them.

"Thank you, Annie Lou. Good night, kids." Teresa said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night. Annie Lou and Jason ." Patrick said as they watched the kids run up the stairs to their rooms. Lisby Michelle was sleeping peacefully in her playpen. "Good night, sweet girl."

"This has been enjoyable-being with Stan's kids are fun." Jane said.

"Yes, they are. So ambitious and full of life." Lisbon said.

Christmas Day began with the excitement of Annie Lou and Jason running down the stairs early in the morning to find the gifts Santa left for them. Jane and Lisbon stirred hearing the children rip into the packages they received. They grinned at the sight getting up in their pajamas. Lisby Michelle was crying in which Lisbon responded right away to change her.

All of a sudden the door burst open. Lisbon automatically grabbed for her gun by instinct, but realizing she didn't have it. Was the house being broken into? She finished with the baby.

"We're here!" A masculine and familiar voice chimed. "Merry Christmas!"

"We should have knocked." A female voice said. "I'm sure they don't want us bursting in like this."

"I can't help it if Stan's trustworthy." The voice said.

"We could be robbers as far as they know it, Jimmy." Tommy said. "Reese would probably arrest us."

Lisbon looked at her husband and he took her hand to see the commotion at the entrance. The kids flinched at the noise but stayed by the tree. Going to the foyer, there in front of them stood Tommy, Jimmy, Annie, and the guys girlfriends, Julie and Tara.

Lisbon put her hand to her chest. "Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"Hello, Merry Christmas. Jane said. "Lucky for you, Teresa didn't bring her gun."

"What are you doing?" Lisbon complained looking at her two brothers. They cowered seeing their angry sister.

"Oh, hi, T." Jimmy grinned. "Sorry. We couldn't help it."

"It's 6:00 in the morning." Lisbon reminded. She rolled her eyes. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"I told him we shouldn't just open the door without permission." Julie said.

"Yeah, I told Dad we shouldn't do it." Annie said. "But he insisted."

"We wanted to surprise you. We brought doughnuts." Tommy said holding a box of Krispy Kremes. "With sprinkles."

Stan and Karen walked down the stairs. "Wow, don't we have the crowd. Jimmy, I was going to pick you up." Stan said.

"We saw Tommy, so we hitched a ride with him." Jimmy said.

Throughout the rest of the morning, everyone enjoyed the doughnuts and Karen cooked the meal. Jane offered to help.

Gathering around the table with a large turkey in the center, food dishes, the Lisbon family and the Jane family all took their respectable places. Stan stood up raising his wine glass. "As head of this household I would like to thank Karen for this fabulous looking meal." Stan said. Karen smiled at her husband. "And of course, Patrick who helped with the cooking and is a great addition to our family."

"I would like to toast our wonderful sister, Teresa for holding our family together through the years." Tommy said raising his glass.

"I would like to thank Teresa for all the guidance she had given to us in the yellow house." Jimmy said raising his glass. Teresa couldn't help but smile and shed a couple tears at her brothers remarks.

"To Teresa." Stan said

"Of course, I would like to toast my lovely wife, Teresa who has been there for me through the years too. And my new brother in laws." Jane raised his glass."And also all the little kids who delight us. The girls,the two Annies and Lisby Michelle. I won't forget the little boys, Jason, Brian and Paul."

"Yeah, what about us?" Let's eat!" said Jason.

"Let's eat."Jane said taking grab of his silverware and smiled at his family. "This is what Christmas means to me."

 **I would appreciate reviews. My mother's family is Norweigian and kringla is what we make every year during the holidays. That's where that comes from. As you can tell, I enjoy writing Stan's children, the two older ones anyway. I like having Jane interact with them.**


End file.
